Simone in Simone
by Flashsoldier
Summary: Sam and Dean cancel vacation plans when they happen upon a body outside the town limits of the small town of Simone, somewhere deep in the forests of West Virginia.
1. Chapter 1

The car pulled off the side of the road and sat there a moment, the rain pouring. Slowly the driver's door opened and a high heeled boot swung out. Slowly the driver stood up and closed the door. The rain poured over her as she looked upward. With a deep sigh she moved to the trunk of the car and opened it. She reached down inside and retrieved a high powered crossbow, scoped, and fully loaded for tactical use. She slung the heavy weapon over her shoulder and removed a small quiver full of crossbow bolts. By now she was completely drenched, her long black hair sticking to her face and neck. Her black leather bodysuit kept her body dry… as if it mattered.

The tall slender girl began to approach the seemingly abandoned house across the street. She blinked and stared at it; this is where she would meet him. She waited, taking in the scene. The house was old, two story and nothing special. It looked as if it had just been forgotten; in fact, perhaps it had on this lonely and forgotten road.

She didn't have to wait long. The door slowly opened and her mark made his way out of the front door. He was young, mid twenties, and wore a heavy leather jacket. His shaggy hair was already wet and he seemed confused. Of course he was, he had been told to meet here, and now found himself alone. The girl smiled and slowly pulled her crossbow from her back. The rain was thick and it was a dark moonless night, but the night vision scope would fix that. The young man slowly began down the front stairs looking quite disappointed. The lead about information on his dead father had worked in getting him here, alone, unprotected. Carefully, the girl loaded a bolt and looked through the scope. He would be her next victim.

The man pulled up his jacket collar and rushed towards his car. He was soaked and soon gave up the attempt to stay dry, just another disappointment in his fathers recent death and the lack of a lead. He reached into his pocket for his car key as the bolt struck home. A gasp was all the man could manage, his eyes widening as the bolt pierced through his chest and into his heart. Blood trickled from his lips as he swayed and then fell, dead before hitting the ground.

The girl swung the crossbow back around to her back and approached the body. She knelt down and slowly ran a hand over the mans still bleeding chest. Her hand shook and she gasped. She then leaned down and kissed the man's dead lips. She wanted him, his life, his soul, his power. She prepared to suck him dry of his lifeblood as the sound of a big block engine interrupted her. Frustrated she snapped her head up to see a 1967 Chevy Impala coming to a stop behind her own car; her thirst for the man's blood was too much though and she found herself unable to control herself. She quickly leaned in and began to lap up the blood on his chest.

The flashlights brought her head snapping back around just in time for the pistol blast to strike her in the shoulder. She let out a shriek and jerked to her feet fighting to pull her crossbow around. Another bullet slammed into her abdomen and she jerked back with a gasp.

"Put the bow down!" the man assaulting her shouted. She decided she had to use her newly gained powers to escape, feeling the throbbing pain in her side. She reached out her hand and a blast sent the man sprawling, cursing as he was propelled to the ground. On second thought the girl thought to take a second victim tonight, but she hadn't seen the second man who blasts her with his shotgun. More agonizing pain, but the bodysuit held up and she raced to her car.

Dean wanted badly to chase the little b**** but Sam's safety came first. Quickly he rushed to his side.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as Sam slowly shook his head. Sam looked around perplexed.

"What the hell did she do to me?" Sam asked.

"How the hell do we get so lucky just driving through and onto something like this!" Dean replied. Sam chuckled and slowly got to his feet.

"Guess we didn't think at all to check the license plate did we?" Sam asked, rubbing his neck.

"I got the measurements I think. Damn! Why do they always have to be so drop dead gorgeous!" Dean said with a smile.

"You think that's what he thought?" Sam asked, motioning to the body of the recently slain man, the bolt still protruding from his chest. Sam and Dean slowly approached the body and Sam knelt down to examine it. Dean meanwhile covering his brother's back.

"Looks like she was hungry," Sam said examining what was left of the pool of blood on the mans chest.

"Yea, and we ruined her meal time." Dean replied. "Well, Simone is just four miles up the road, looks like we're in for some demon hunting. Shame vacation is over though. I was looking forward to those East Coast bunnies all lined up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The alarm beside the bed starts chirping in the most annoying of ways and with a groan, Dean leans over and pushes the snooze button. Dean sits up rubbing his head and leans his legs out over the bed. Looking over to the table, he sees Sam sitting in front of the laptop.

"I thought I set this thing for nine.." Dean says.

"You did. I fixed it though," Sam replies continuing to type. "I thought you would want to get started on this as soon as possible, get back to that vacation." Dean stands up and quickly finds his pants and slips them on.

"So what have you found out?" Dean asks. Sam shakes his head as he taps a pen on the edge of the table.

"Nothing," Sam replies, "I mean, I know this is a small town, but I'm not getting anything, nothing about a murder or anything, surely something like this would be all over the local news."

"Yea I know, such a small town," Dean repeats, "I'm gonna get breakfast. You want something?" Dean slips his shirt on over his head and reaches for is jacket.

"Yea, bring me a coffee," Sam says.

"A coffee for breakfast?" Dean asks raising an eyebrow, "I'll grab you a sausage biscuit, if you don't eat it I will."

Sam smiles and Dean walks out of the front door of the shady motel they had stopped at. Once outside Dean walks to the Impala and looks around. It's 7:00 AM and the town is dead besides a landscaping truck stopping across the street at the bank. "Damn…this place sucks."

Dean unlocks the Impala and sits down. He cranks it up and does the same to the radio blaring Led Zeppelin. "Wake up, Simone!" Dean says to the city with a smile as he slips on his sunglasses. Without looking, he starts to back up and hears a scream. He quickly slams on the breaks as he sees a figure in the rear view mirror collapse as the car bumper impacts them.

Dean curses under his breath and quickly throws the car in park and jumps out. Running to the back, he sees a petite and quite lovely raven haired girl laying on her side. She slowly rolls over on her back and pushes herself up on her knees. Her dark grey eyes blink and widen as she looks up at him. Dean's eyes widen as well as he quickly moves his eyes from her low cut, pink tube top and back up to her eyes.

"God, I'm sorry!" Dean says, quickly kneeling down and offering the small girl a hand. A closer look and she looks even younger, perhaps nineteen or twenty. The girl extends a hand and Dean pulls her up. She lets out a cry of pain and doubles over clutching her side and leaning against him. Dean steadies her and helps her over to a bench in front of the motel. "Are you okay? Geez, I wasn't paying a bit of attention."

"I'm…I'm fine," the girl says in a slightly French accented voice. Dean smiles to himself and shakes his head again. "Did I just really get run over?"

"Yeah…" Dean says, staring. "I mean, no, no I just clipped you." He shakes his head, trying to clear his senses. "Hey, you want me to call an ambulance or something?"

"No, I'm fine really. I was already sore this morning," the girl replies. She gets a good look at Dean for the first time and smiles. "Who do I owe the honor of waking me up this morning?"

"I assume your cell phone or alarm clock," Dean replies with a smile and extends a hand. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester."

The girl smiles and shakes his hand firmly. "Simone," she replies in that lovely voice. "Simone Perdue."

"Simone in Simone, eh?" Dean asks. "What brings you to this small town out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I moved here to look into some things," Simone replies. "I have, or should say, had some distant family that lived here." Her smile fades "They just, aren't here I guess. Can't find any trace of them."

"That is strange," Dean replies. "You see, me and my brother are just passing through and figured we would stay awhile."

Simone laughs a little. "Just stay awhile in Simone?" Sheshakes her head. "That's crazy Mr. Winchester."

"Just call me Dean," Dean replies with a smile, "So sorry I hit you this morning. Breakfast be an okay way of paying you back?" He catches himself glancing at Simone's slender legs and tight miniskirt.

"Sorry, I'm already running late to work as it is," Simone says smiling. "But you're welcome to call me later. Maybe I could show you and your brother around so you don't get lost." She laughs again and Dean pulls out his phone. She calls out her number and slowly stands up, wincing some and touching her side.

"God, I really am sorry," Dean says, and Simone waves her hand.

"No, don't worry I must have rolled over on something in my sleep. This pain was already here," she assures Dean. "I'll be waiting to hear from you?"

"Oh yeah, what time do you get off?" Dean asks.

"5:30," Simone says. "You guys enjoy your stay here in the big city." She walks off slowly and Dean takes in every sway of her small, yet well shaped hips.

"Damn…" Dean says. The door opens and Sam walks out, surprised to see Dean.

"Back already?" Sam asks, buttoning his oxford.

"No, want to just ride with me?" Dean asks still staring as Simone disappears around the corner.

"Sure, what's taking you so long,? You look like you've seen an angel," Sam says moving to the passenger side and opening the door.

"Yea, I actually hit one with the car, " Dean tells him, smiling. "How I missed such a lovely thing I may never know."

"You what!" Sam asks as Dean cranks up the car and turns down the music.

"Some girl, lovely girl named Simone, she must have had some French in her, with a voice like that," Dean says.

"And a name like that, well this town is called Simone, so I guess all things Simone aren't French. West Virginia is the last place I would expect to see a French girl."

"Like I said, she was American, just a hint." Dean pulls out, this time looking both ways. "Anyway, I'm calling her after she gets off work, she had an interesting story about her family."

Sam laughs. "You got her number? We're suppose to be looking into this murder which we witnessed and your picking up girls?" He rolls his eyes.

"I'm serious, Sam, this isn't just a good looking girl, she said something about looking up long lost family, and well, no luck thus far." Dean shakes his head. "I bet she can help us out Sam, maybe even know something about the killing."

"Okay, well until then I thought we could look up a more sensible source, like the local police," Sam replies.

"Well let's make an important stop at Denny's first, then we can play dress up," Dean says as they pull onto the street.

"Okay, Denny's then the police station, what's left in this town?" Sam asks.

"From what I see that abandoned Hardware store, the doctors office, and that little grocer, Simone, is showing us around after she gets off."

"You're kidding right?" Sam asks with a grunt. "You were out there maybe five minutes."

Dean smiles."That's all it takes," he tells his brother smugly.

"Hitting some girl with your car?" Sam shakes his head. "Very smooth, Dean, very smooth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Sam steps out of the parallel parked Impala and slips on his suit coat and shades. After readjusting his tie, he turns to Dean to see him brushing off the sleeve of his own suit coat. They walk over and knock on the door to the Police Department, which is wedged between an antique shop and an abandoned dance studio.

Dean shakes his head. "This place looks like something out of Deliverance. I'm just waiting to see somebody jump out and try to violate you, Sammy," Dean says.

"I don't recall a downtown in Deliverance," Sam retorts. "Okay lets see what we can find out." Sam clears his throat as the door opens and a short young police officer in grey looks at the two of them with a curious expression.

"Can I help you boys?" the officer asks chewing on a piece of something.

Dean notices his badge and name.

"Yes, Lt. Valentine, we're with the FBI," Dean says as they flash their badges.

"I'm agent Hudson," Sam says. "This is agent Hicks." Sam motions to Dean who gives a smug nod and crosses his arms. The officer looks the two over and smiles.

"What's the FBI doing in Simone?" Valentine asks spitting out the thing in his mouth. "Looking for a fugitive or something?"

"Actually this is a murder. We think that we may have a serious serial killer in the area," Sam replies.

Valentine scratches his stubble covered jaw and nods. "Why don't you guys come inside then." Valentine leads them into one of the offices, he seems to be the only officer on duty, or at least the only one in the building. After sitting, Valentine motions to a small coffee machine, "Coffee?"

"Thank you," Dean says and helps himself to a cup.

Valentine looks at the wall behind Sam. Sam and Dean follow his gaze to a picture of a young girl with a huge smile.

"That's the Captain's daughter, or was." Valentine shakes his head and lights a cigar, "She turned up dead, not a mile from the school house." Valentine blows smoke at Dean who has taken a seat closest to the desk. "That's the only murder here lately, and well, it's a touchy one. The Captain's all torn up."

"The only murder you say?" Sam asks, leaning forward.

"That's what I said," Valentine replies. "I wouldn't call it a serial murder. This was awful, her shoulder… Something fed on that little girl."

"So you guys don't know of the murder right outside the city, well, town limits?" Dean asks taking a small sip from the still steaming coffee.

"What are you talking about?" Valentine asks. Dean and Sam exchange glances.

"Well, that's the reason we are here," Dean says. "We received a call from someone claiming to be from the town of Simone witnessing a murder about four miles out of town."

Valentine glares at the two.

"And you are just now telling me this?" Valentine quickly stands up and moves to the gun cabinet behind the counter. "Well, lets get out there, did they say where?"

"Sloan Street, four miles south of town is what we heard," Sam repeats as the two brothers follow the deputy outside. "We'll follow you."

Valentine nods and gets in his squad car. Sam and Dean quickly get in the Impala and follow him out of town. As they near the four mile mark, Valentine slows and begins to scan either side of the road until he spots the parked car near the old abandoned house. He slowly pulls off the road and the Impala follows. Once pulled off, Valentine retrieves his shotgun and heads towards the car.

Sam and Dean ready their revolvers and follow him. Valentine scans the area and the sound of buzzing flies leads them to the body Sam and Dean had witnessed the night before. Valentine curses under his breath and covers his mouth.

"Horace La Roux," Valentine gasps shaking his head. "Look at his chest."

"Fed on," Sam says slowly. "Is this similar to…"

Valentine cuts him off. "Yes, like the Captain's daughter, only this isn't as…messy." He shakes his head. "Who would kill poor La Roux? He was such a good person."

"Looks like whatever was doing the feeding might have been interrupted," Dean says kneeling and pretending to examine the body. "There is just slight signs that something, or someone we should say, tried to feed on him."

"Yea, poor little Casey was much more, well, she was more mutilated," Valentine says. "What would stop the killer here?"

"The weather," Sam says. "Look at it. Last night it was a downpour, perhaps it was just a little too messy and wet for the killer to waste their time."

"That makes sense to me," Valentine replies. "Damn, we have a major case on our hands."

"You knew this La Roux?" Dean asks. "A Frenchman?"

Valentine nods.

"It's a small town Agent Hicks, you know everybody," Valentine states. "Yeah, he was French. He is Doctor La Roux's brother, or was."

"Have a lot of French citizens here?" Dean continues pulling out a notepad as if he is taking notes. "I'm hearing a lot of French names around here, La Roux, Perdue."

"That's all I know of Agent Hicks," Valentine says scratching the back of his neck under his shaggy brown hair. "Perdue, that girl from the City, she moved here about a year ago. She isn't related to the La Roux's though."

"You sure about that?" Sam asks, cocking an eyebrow. "You said she hasn't been here long. Maybe she has a motive for being here?"

Valentine shakes his head.

"No, I'm sure, Agent Hudson. She is only nineteen. Her parents sent her here, she was looking for some distant relatives and she did speak with the La Roux's about them, but they didn't know anything." Valentine shakes his head again. "She's just a little girl with a lot of money."

"Nineteen years old isn't a little girl anymore," Sam presses. "It just seems odd to me that this girl.."

"You heard the man, Sammy," Dean cuts in, "Just a girl in town. We would be wasting our time to bother with her. We need to look for other leads."

"Like what, 'Agent Hicks,' what else do we have to go on?" Sam asks.

"Well the first start would be talking to this Dr. La Roux," Dean says. "He needs to be informed of his brother's death."

"You mean her brothers death," Valentine corrects. "Dr. La Roux is a woman."

"Well, I assume that practice in town is hers?" Sam says. Valentine nods. "Well we should go there first then."

Valentine clears his throat.

"I should contact her first, and let her know of her brother's death," Valentine says. "Let me speak with her, can you boys hold the questioning until tomorrow? She is a little emotional. We can get you boys set up in one of our hotels."

"There are more than one?" Dean asks.

Valentine smiles and chuckles some.

"You city boys don't get out much do you?" Valentine laughs.

"You would be surprised," Sam replies. "That works, we'll see her in the morning." He passes Valentine a card. "Call us and set it up with her this evening okay?"

Valentine nods, and they head back up to the cars. Valentine calls in the murder scene on his radio and then walks back around to where Sam and Dean are waiting.

"Nice car," Valentine says looking over the Impala. "Anyway, here's the directions to the Sunset Inn. It's quite a bit nicer than the other places." He passes a scribbled note with directions on it and Sam shakes his hand.

"Thank you, Officer Valentine," Sam says and Valentine and Dean also exchange handshakes. "We're going to find this killer."

"Right," Valentine replies brushing the hair from his eyes. "After seeing this, and that little girl, he'll pay."

"We'll be waiting for the call, Valentine," Dean says with a nod. "Get us a file on Casey's murder." Valentine nods.

"We're glad to have the big guys with us on this one," Valentine states, getting back in his squad car. "Seeing these bodies, we couldn't handle this alone, what with only five officers here in Simone."

"Seven officers, Val," Dean says smiling to Valentine as he cranks up his car. "We're a team now." Valentine nods and heads off and Sam and Dean get back in the Impala. Dean looks over the scribbled note and finds it easy to interpret. He heads back towards town.

"So because Miss Perdue is quite lovely, I assume, she is left out of this investigation?" Sam asks.

"I didn't say that, Sammy," Dean replies. "She's nineteen, and well, she's to small to be able to do something like this."

"Well, whatever, or whoever threw me to the ground was small, and very much a female," Sam replies. "Come on, Dean, you were there. I mean, this is a small town; we could line up the people and have a good chance of figuring out who it was."

"No, it was pouring out there, all we know is she has…raven hair and is small," Dean shakes his head. "Dammit, that does narrow it down. Okay look, we will talk to her tonight."

"Oh yea that's right, we have a date with her don't we?" Sam replies as Dean smiles.

"See, I'm already leaps and bounds ahead of the investigation," Dean replies. "Let's go check in at the Sunset Hotel."

Dean follows the directions to a large old building that looks like it walked out of Victorian England. The brothers get out of the car and unload the few things they thought to bring from the shabby motel they started at. On their way in a petite, raven haired teenage girl walks by them looking Dean up and down with a broad smile. The brothers eyes follow her until an older woman, perhaps her mother, shoots them both a hard glance.

"Well, lookie there," Dean says with a smile. "A raven haired girl."

"A fourteen year old Dean…" Sam reminds his brother.

"This Casey girl looked about fourteen, perhaps a fight over some boy in their class?" Dean asks, shrugging.

"Dean, she _ate_ Casey, and she was going to eat Horace," Sam frowns. "She _was _about the right height." The brothers shoot their glances back at the car the fourteen year old and her mother got into to see it speeding away. It is already too far away to read a license plate.

"She could be demon possessed, or perhaps a shape shifter. We have a lot of roads we can take with this," Sam says as they continue their walk up to the door of the big hotel.

"Lets get things moved to this place and then we can talk," Dean replies. "I'm ready for lunch." Sam and Dean walk into the hotel and up to the receptionist who smiles broadly and also looks quite surprised at the way the brothers are dressed.

"Dean Winchester?" Simone says her cheeks flushing. "Nice to see you again so soon, but the call we received was for a Dean Hicks…and Sam Hudson I believe?"

Dean smiles and his own cheeks flush as he snaps his head back to Sam.

"Whoops…" Dean exclaims scratching his head. "Guess I got a little mixed up after hitting you with the car and all."

Simone's broad smile disappears.

"Well, Agent Hicks, you and your 'partner's' room is ready." Simone shakes her head. "So why not just say who you were this morning?"

"Long story short, Simone, we are actually brothers," Sam says, cutting in then clears his throat. "I believe we have an engagement this evening?"

"I think I have other plans…" Simone replies and reaches for a key quickly handing it to Sam. "Your key Mr. Hudson, second floor and to the right."

"Simone…" Dean puts a hand on the counter. "I have a very good reason for lying to you." He smiles and winks at her. "I mean, how fun would an FBI agent be?"

"A little more fun than a liar," Simone shoots back. "Have a nice stay at the Sunset."

The Winchester brothers quickly move around from the counter and head up the staircase, as there are no elevators in the restored hotel.

"Already leaps and bounds ahead of the investigation?" Sam asks with a smile. "It's okay, we can talk to her later."

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean shakes his head. "And I was looking forward to the one beautiful thing about this damn town." He sighs. "Even my wink didn't win her back over."

"Well it's not your fault. You had no idea we would have to deal with her again like that," Sam reassures his brother.

"I know, I know, but a small town, shoulda just stayed in character…" Dean says. "I just felt something with this Simone girl."

Sam laughs. "You feel something with every girl we meet in our travels." He gets to the door first and inserts the key, turning the knob and pushing it open to reveal a antique, yet clean and much nicer hotel room than the first one.

"That's not true," Dean replies. "Only the attractive ones."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Nothing. I want to say vampire, but this isn't typical feeding behavior," Sam says throwing up his hands. "Shape shifter, but all the obvious signs aren't there, and again the feeding patterns are all wrong."

"Damn the feeding patterns Sam," Dean replies. "Maybe this guy, or gal I should say, has her own feeding methods. Taking off its damn head should kill about anything."

"If she is just a demon we could exorcise it and save the host maybe," Sam says. "I don't like the idea of decapitating a innocent girl when we could have exorcised her."

"I know. You're right, but what if we don't have a chance." Dean chews on the tip of a pencil as he peers over Sam's shoulder at the computer screen. "I mean she tossed you like a rag doll, and I doubt she is gonna wanna sit down for coffee or beers."

"Okay, what about a trap of some kind?" Sam asks. "I mean, we've used traps in the past."

"Okay, Sam, that's a great idea. Let's put a great big net around Simone and wait for her to walk into it." Dean shakes his head. "For a trap we have to know where this thing is gonna strike next." A sudden scream comes from the hallway. Sam and Dean both jump from their chairs. Sam reaches under one of the beds and pulls out a sawed off double barrel 12 gauge shotgun. Dean grabs a duffle and retrieves two .45 caliber pistols, one loaded with silver bullets and the other with hollow point.

Another scream and a thud come from the hallway as the brothers open their door. Sam motions to Dean who shrugs until he is sure Sam has his back. With a deep breath, Dean lunges into the hallway to the left while Sam jumps behind him aiming down the right side of the hallway. Seeing the coast is clear, Dean rushes to the still writhing middle aged man in a pool of blood on the floor. The man gasps and is clutching a gaping wound in his neck.

"S***," Dean swears putting a hand to the man's neck in a vain attempt to staunch the flow of blood. The man gasps and chokes as he tries to say something, the blood continuing to gush and spurt from the wound. After a few convulses, the man gags and chokes and goes still. Sam still covers the other hallway and Dean quickly stands up pistols at the ready. His eyes spot the sprinkled blood on the walls and carpet.

"This way, Sam!" Dean shouts. Sam nods and follows closely, keeping his eye on their six. Around the next corner, Dean gasps and Sam quickly turns to see the carnage. A young man is limp, and kneeling before him is the girl who has killed him, dressed in her black bodysuit and now wearing a bandana over the bottom half of her mouth. She is feeding on the mans ripped open abdomen. Seeing the brothers she stares right at them, her eyes oversized and completely black.

"Leave me alone!" she shouts in a strange and otherworldly voice as her long-finger-nailed hands push her up to a standing position.

"Go to hell, demon!" Dean shouts and pulls the trigger on both guns. The bullets strike the girl in her chest and she jerks, staggering back. Sam leans past Dean and fires a shotgun blast into her abdomen. The girl gasps and cries out almost like a little girl and darts around the corner. Dean and Sam rush after her guns ready and find the next hallway empty.

"Dammit, she isn't getting away this time!" Dean shouts and rushes down the hallway to the next intersection in the hotel. "Take the left!" Dean rushes right and Sam left. Dean sees dark blood droplets on the floor as he cautiously but quickly moved forward. "Sam this way!" Sam quickly reaches Dean and together they follow the trail of blood.

As they turn the next corner they see a young girl lying on the floor moaning. Sam kneels beside her to see she has a bad cut on her arm but nothing serious. She is wide eyed and looks terrified. Sam recognizes her as the young girl they saw walking with her mother.

"You're okay. It's not that bad," Sam says as he motions Dean to continue the chase. The girl is staring at her bleeding arm and Sam quickly removes his suit coat and covers it. "Listen, the thing that attacked you, where did she go?"

"My arm…." The girl gasps tears in her eyes. "With her fingernails…." Sam quickly pulls out his cell phone and calls the number Valentine gave him. "Do you know where she went?" The girl's eyes are still bugged.

"Up…" she says softly. "She went up." Sam looks up to see one of the ceiling tiles pushed back.

"Dean! Come back!" Sam shouts as Valentine finally picks up his phone. "Valentine! Get to the hotel, right away!" Sam aims his Shotgun at the ceiling and the young girl begins to cry. Dean rounds the corner and sees Sam's aim and again curses as he moves to where Sam is.

"She is quick," Dean says. "I'm going up." Dean removes his coat and looks around for a stool or something to hoist himself upward, but Sam grabs his shoulder.

"Dean, no, it's too late. She is too quick." Sam looks at the little girl. "She got away, okay? Let's wait for the police to get here and…"

Dean cuts him off. "She has to still be in this building. What, are we just gonna give up and wait for her to make another two kills!" He bites his lip.

"Dean, we can't keep up with her. We are going to have to find another way. We put three shots into her and she is still running and jumping around."

"I can't let her get away, Sam. Help me find something to…"

Sam now interrupts Dean. "Dean, we don't know how to hurt her!" He shouts. "Drop it!" He shakes his head and leans down beside the girl just as her frightened mother comes out from a closed door. The woman sees Sam and Dean and screams.

"Get away from my daughter!" the woman shouts hysterically, throwing her arms around the girl. The girl shoves her mother away.

"You closed me out here with that…that thing!" the girl shouts to her mother. "This man saved me!" The girl grabs Sam by the arm.

"Get away from him!" her mother shouts again, fear in her eyes.

"Calm down and sit down ma'am!" Dean shouts back. "Were the FBI!" The woman gasps and slowly sits on the floor staring wide eyed. The young girl looks at her mother and slowly sits down herself still trembling. "Now listen, the local police are on their way. Let's all just be calm."

"I'm going to look around for other wounded," Sam says with a sigh. "Let me know when the police arrive." Sam walks around the corner and back the way they came. Once he reaches the first body, the man with the torn open abdomen, he kneels and looks at the wound. It is deep and the man's intestines have burst out of his midsection. The wound looks to be inflicted by the girl's fingernails.

After taking in the scene and finding nothing else of interest he goes to the other victim, the middle aged man. Sam instantly notices the neck wound was inflicted by a knife, not the girl's teeth, pretty much ruling out that she is a vampire. Hearing the sirens, Sam quickly goes back down the hall to Dean and the woman and her daughter.

The first cop around the corner is a older man with a mustache and wavy red hair. His pistol is drawn and he looks bewildered. Seeing Sam and Dean his eyes widen and he aims his pistol. Valentine quickly appears beside him and pushes his hand down.

"These are the FBI agents," Valentine snaps to the older man. "Hudson and Hicks." The man takes a few deep breaths and moves forward.

"I'm Captain Wilkes. What happened here?" Wilkes demands.

"Another brutal attack and killing," Sam replies. "That's the only way to describe it."

"Caught a good glimpse of the killer though," Dean adds. "Tall, slender raven haired girl, real skinny." Dean looks at the girl leaning against the wall with Sam's coat over her arm. "Her profile, only a bandana over her face, huge black eyes."

The Captain moves his gun pointing it at the young girl.

"No!" Sam shouts. "She is only this girl's size. She escaped up through the ceiling." He motions upward with his shotgun.

"Huge black eyes?" Valentine asks raising an eyebrow. "Contact lenses perhaps? To strike fear?"

"I'm not sure, Val. I know what we saw though," Dean replies. "Look, you need to get an ambulance over here for this girl, and well, the bodies down the hallway, two men."

"And the girl downstairs looked pretty beat up," Valentine adds. "That receptionist."

Dean doesn't say a word as he rushes past the two police officers. Sam moves to follow Dean, but thinks better of it.

"He's probably going to go interrogate her. That's what Hicks does all the time," Sam says. "C'mon. I'll take you to the bodies." Officer Valentine stays with the girl and her mother, but Wilkes follows Sam.

Dean quickly rushes down the stairs and hears Simone before he sees her. She is gasping and he quickly rushes to her side. She is clutching her chest and taking short, sharp breaths. She sees Dean and slowly reaches out a hand and grips his.

"Simone!" Dean shouts. "Are you okay?"

Simone shakes her head quickly as she slowly starts to breathe more normally. With a gasp, she touches her hand to her stomach and grimaces. "What happened?"

"I heard screaming upstairs," Simone says slowly. "And then I heard more screaming and gunfire, then I felt like somebody struck me with a baseball bat."

Dean's mind races and he swears under his breath.

"Where are you hurting?" Dean asks.

"My chest and my belly…" Simone replies.

"Oh no," Dean whispers.


End file.
